Love Live: Rise of the Dead
by Jun Sakamoto
Summary: A mistake of the past is now ruining their present. Will they ever be able to fix it and save the future? Love Live Zombies! AU, OC, OOC Pairings will be added on later.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Look who's back with another multi-chapter fic! Lol Don't worry guys, I'll still update my other fics when I have time and ideas for the next chappies.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live, Resident Evil Series, and High School of the Dead.**

* * *

T-Virus...

It is a mutagenic virus discovered by three top scientists of the late 20th century. It is designed to take advantage of its mutagenic properties for the development of the new form of a biological weapon known as "B.O.W." a.k.a Bio Organic Weapon. In other words, a living creature genetically modified to be used as a killing machine, a living weapon.

The three founders: Leia Strauss, Leo Reines, and Simon Smirnov. These people, along with other scientists, formed into a group by Umbrella Corporation, were led by Simon. The research was mostly carried out by Leia, while Leo was busy dealing with the Umbrella Corporation that was located in America.

Leia took charge of the Umbrella's European Empire. She did her research in a laboratory somewhere in Germany under the facade of the Strauss Mansion, which hid the Umbrella Corp's underground research facility.

Simon took charge of the Russian and Asian Umbrella Corp. Empire. He hid the Umbrella's testing facility in the guise of a Submarine Pen, long ago since abandoned by the Russians after the world war.

* * *

3 years after their discovery, Leia developed the virus further than expected. Since she has no more space left for another batch of test subjects, she asked Simon, who recently got married to a Japanese conglomerate, to use the Siberian testing facility for further research. Simon agreed. There, they further evolved the virus, creating the first effective biological weapon to be mass produced and be closely studied by Umbrella.

Leo, out of jealousy in their recent discoveries, made his own team of researchers to further develop the Virus. He raced against his two colleagues. He discovered vast strains of the virus and tested it on one single test subject, Rein Faustus, niece of his own colleague Leia. For years, she was subjected to countless intense biological torture, which she survived. Leo became known within the Umbrella as the sole creator of the T-Virus.

Months passed since then, Leo became more obsessed with the research to the point that he wanted to ensure a 100% death ratio in any populace the virus was released. He developed the Hunters(created by fusion of a human fertilized egg with T-Virus infected reptilian DNA), the Ivies(flowers that grew unnatural proportions and given animal instincts, locomotion and rudimentary defense organisms), Chimeras(a mixture of a fly and human giving the creature a vague humanoid appearance, increased size and mass, improved claws, and better reflexes), the Cerberus(infected dogs-specifically dobermans) and his groundbreaking achievement, the Tyrant.

Later, Rein Faustus' condition became worse to inhuman levels. Leo decided to implant her a genetically engineered parasitic organism that is reputed to kill all its hosts, no matter how strong, in just within 5 minutes. The results shocked even Leo. Rein's body absorbed the parasite. He further examined the girl, revealing a heavily altered strain of the virus which evolved over the course of 21 years since she was first injected of the virus. Leo named this new virus "G" for "God" and began to further research towards the advancement of the virus. Little did he know, both Simon and Leia were monitoring his obsessive researches and are working for a countermeasure.

* * *

 **Strauss Mansion**

 **Germany**

"It's done. It's finally complete, Simon." Leia Strauss muttered. The blonde man, who was speaking in the phone, saw the viral status and rushed down to where the testing labs are located. There he found his colleague, Leia, with some groups of scientists applauding her success. He never felt so relieved since the first time they found out Leo's plans.

"You finally broke through. I can't believe it..." Simon said in awe. The test subject, which was injected with a T-Virus, bonded with it on a cellular level.

"This antivirus, cure to that cursed organism we ourselves discovered." Suddenly, alarms rang through the underground base.

"Warning, warning, unauthorized access detected. Intruder alert." The hologram of an Artificial Intelligent Bot designed to look like Leia's lost niece, appeared besides them.

"That's impossible! No one can bypass Umbrella's security!"

"Ho-how could this happen"

The scientists murmured to themselves. Simon looked at Leia, who kept staring at the antivirus in front of her.

"Rein, order all security personnels to secure the facility. Code Red." Simon ordered. The AI Rein, nodded.

"All security personnels, secure the facility. Code Red. All security personnels, secure the facility." The AI's voice echoed throughout the facility.

"Simon" The blonde man turned to Leia. "Here."

Simon stared at his colleague and long time friend. "Leia?" He muttered.

"Make sure you secure this antivirus. It's our only attack against him and those monsters."

"But-!"

"No. I'll face them. You go. _Please!"_ Leia begged. Simon hesitated, but complied.

"Nishikino, Kira, Minami! Let's go!" They complied.

As they are about to leave, Simon paused and looked back to his friend, who was smiling.

"Smirnov! Let's go!" Nishikino called out. He turned away from his friend and left.

 _"Farewell, Simon. May we meet again in the afterlife."_ Leia prayed for their safety. After a while, soldiers came barging in, surrounding her. Leo entered the room.

"Oh? You still have the guts to pray after the things you did?" He mocked her. "Now, where is that thing you are creating?"

She glared at him. He mockingly smiled. She pulled out her gun and fired at his forehead. Leo dropped dead on the floor. The soldiers pointed their guns at her.

"Stand down. Leo is dead. I assume control over the American facilities." She voiced with authority.

"Are you sure?" Leia stiffened at the voice. _No, it can't be..._

"I assure you, nothing can kill me as I am now." Leo stood up, dusting his clothes. Leia gritted her teeth.

"You experimented on yourself? You're sick!"

"It is what you call, an evolution, my dear. As you are older now, I still remain young. Never to be sick and die." He chuckled.

 _I have no choice..._ "Rein, nuclear core meltdown in 1 minute."

"Nuclear Core Meltdown activated." The AI's voice boomed through the speakers. The alarms blared and soldiers looked around, panicking. Leia turned back to see Leo in front of her.

 _"_ Where is it!?" He picked her up and strangled her.

"O-ver my d-d-dead body!"

"I see. If that's what you wish, you whore!"

"34" The AI counted downwards.

He dropped Leia to the ground. She coughed and glared at him. He turned around to escape but Leia grabbed him from behind and injected a paralyzing dart. He dropped onto the floor along with Leia.

"You're not going anywhere. I'm taking you with me, you bastard!"

"3"

"2"

"1"

50 kilometers from the mansion, a huge explosion could be seen. Simon and the others turned to look at the explosion before driving away.

 _"Your sacrifice will not be in vain, my friend. Rest assured. Farewell..."_

* * *

 **Japan**

 **20 years later**

 **Year 2014**

It was just an ordinary day for Ayase Eli. Going to school, meeting up with muse, working on the student council, after school practice, it was just like any other days for her.

Except with that thing going on in front of the gates of Otonokizaka High School.

There seemed to be a quarell between a teacher and an outsider. The outsider was wearing a suit for work. One of the teachers kept talking to him but it seemed he's not listening. Eli stood watch through the student council office window. She contemplated whether or not she's going to help the teacher. What happened next was not what she expected though.

The outsider reached and bit one of the teachers' hands. The rest pulled that teacher's hand out of the outsider's grasps and checked if he was okay. Eli, who was watching, stood shocked in her place. What shocked her more was that after a few minutes, the bitten teacher bit her colleague on the arm. The others tried to separate them but the bitten teacher wouldn't budge. He bit off a fles out of her colleague and went for the others, who stepped back and ran inside the school building. Afterwards, the PA System rang.

"Attention, all students, no matter what happens, please remain calm. I rep-aaaaaahhhhh! Get away! No! Aaaaaghhhh!"

Eli snapped out of her daze and ran out of the student council office to the Idol Research Clubroom. There, she saw Maki, Rin, and Hanayo sitting.

The trio turned to the door upon hearing someone barging in so suddenly. They saw Eli, trying to catch her breath.

"Eli, what's wrong?" Maki asked.

"Whe-where are the others?" She asked.

Rin, Maki and Hanayo looked at each other and looked back at Eli. "We haven't seen them yet-nya." Rin answered.

"Eli-chan, what's the matter? Did something happen?" Suddenly, a someone banged on the clubroom's window.

"Eep!" Hanayo squeaked. She saw Umi banging on the window and opened it. Umi climbed in and closed the window immediately, panting. Another bang on the window sounded and Umi stepped back. She turned to the others.

"Get everything you need and find a weapon that can bash through their heads. Now!"

"I don't get it. What's happening?" Maki stood up.

"Z-z-zombies!" Hanayo stuttered.

No one uttered a sound. After a few seconds, they gathered up their important things and went to find a weapon. Eli found a kendo stick and a bat. Rin found a metal pipe while Maki and Hanayo only had their things on them.

"Umi, have you seen the others?" Eli asked.

"Last time I saw Honoka and Kotori, they were at the Home EC room. I don't know about Nozomi and Nico."

Maki checked her phone and saw a message. It was from Nozomi. She read the contents.

"Eli. Nozomi said they're in the Student Council's room, looking for you." Maki continued to read the message. Her eyes widened.

"They're trapped."

"What!" Eli exclaimed. "We've gotta go save them right now!" Eli was pulled back by Umi.

"Eli! Calm down. We need a plan if we are going out in that zombie-infested place."

"Umi! Let go! They need us right now!"

"Same with Kotori and Honoka! Right now, they're at the other side of the school building. We need a plan."

"Let's split up." Maki offered.

"It will be a disadvantage if we split up! I can't afford you two out of my sight."

"It will be much more of a disadvantage if we're all together. I agree with Maki. You also need to save Kotori and Honoka." Eli argued.

Umi sighed. "I understand. I will take Rin and Hanayo with me."

"Take this." Eli offered the Kendo Stick, which Umi took.

"Maki, you take the bat." Eli was about to hand it over to her but Maki refused.

"Don't worry. I'll find something on the way. You need it more, Eli." Maki turned to the other three. "Once you find them, let's meet up at the rooftop." The three of them nodded and ran out.

"Let's go." Maki nodded and followed Eli's lead. Once they got outside, they saw a lot of students running away from the zombies. Eli saw a zombie coming their way and positioned her bat. She managed to hit that one on the head. She signalled Maki to follow her. They were almost at the office when Eli heard a sound opposite of them. She saw the zombies turn to the source. Something hit Eli. She found a bucket lying on the ground and picked it up. She gathered all of her strength and threw it far away to the other direction. She saw the zombies follow.

"What are you doing, Eli!" Maki hissed quietly.

"Look" Eli pointed at the zombies. Maki turned her head and looked. "They only follow the sound. They can't see us"

"You're right."

"I'll go see if it proves my theory. Maki. Stay here until I say so, and be quiet." Maki nodded. Eli started walking to the horde of zombies. She stopped to where the bucket she threw was and picked it up. She threw it again as far as she could. The zombies reacted to the noise and went away. Eli sighed in relief. She signalled Maki to approach quietly. After a few minutes, they reached the Student Council Room. The corridor was still out of zombies. She reached for the doorknob, but it was locked. " _Knocking won't be a good idea... oh, that's right!"_ she fished her pocket for a ring of keys. She saw Maki staring at her, unimpressed.

"What?" She whispered. "I'm the president. It's natural that I have the keys of every doors that can be locked here."

"Jeez. Never heard of that." Maki whispered back.

"Whatever." Eli carefully inserted the key on the lock, making sure no sound comes out. She turned the key and heard a click on the other side. She carefully opened the door.

"Watch out, Eli!"

Eli saw something coming at her face and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Phew. I overdid that one. There's a part here that should be in the next chapter but I ended up writing it here. Hope you guys like it.**

 **I tried mixing Resident Evil and High School of the Dead with Love Live. It turned out like this.**

 **And don't worry about my other fics. I'll be updating them whenever I'm free.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Pretty lame, I know.**

 **So, if you have any questions, just post it on reviews and I'll be answering them on the next chapter.**

 **Ciao guys!**

 **Jun Sakamoto,**

 **Signing Out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the late update.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live.**

* * *

"Watch out, Eli!"

Eli shut her eyes and braced herself for the impact. She felt someone hit her from behind as she landed on the floor, face first. She groaned at the extra weight.

"M-m-maki? Eli?" Eli felt the extra weight behind her leave and opened her eyes. She found herself on the floor along with Maki, who sat on the floor, glaring at her assailant, who was none other than Nico. Nico held a bat.

"Watch where you're swinging that thing! You could've bashed Eli's head, or worse, kill her!"

Nico let go of her bat and leaned on the wall. She slowly dropped to the floor in a sitting position, both hands on her face.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." she sobbed. Eli put a hand on Maki's shoulder and gave her a reassuring nod. Maki huffed then sighed. She stood up and crouched down to where Nico was, hugging her silently. Eli scanned the room and found Nozomi at the corner, who stood still silently with a knife on her hand. She slowly approached her.

"Nozomi..." she called out Nozomi's name, however, the girl didn't respond. Eli proceeded to hug her protectively, as if reassuring her that they were here. She held the hand where Nozomi held the knife and dropped the thing on the floor. Then, she held the girl's hand tightly.

"Nozomi..." Eli called out to the girl again. "It's alright... I'm here... we're here. Don't worry, none of us were hurt." She stroked the girl's back with her other hand. She could feel Nozomi breathe in shakily and wrap her arms around Eli. They stood like that for minutes until Maki cleared her throat. They reluctantly let go of each other.

"I don't want to ruin your little reunion, but we need to get going." Maki stated. Nico was behind her, seemingly alright.

"Okay. Let's go?" Eli picked up the knife from the floor and handed Nozomi her bat. Before Eli could move, Nozomi grabbed her hand. Eli turned to Nozomi.

"Nozomi?" Eli asked. "What is it?"

Nozomi stared at the ground and shook her head. She smiled at Eli. "No, nothing. Let's go, Elicchi." Eli nodded. Maki scanned the hallway and found no zombies on the way.

"Looks like they haven't returned yet. Let's go while they're still out."

"Wait!" Nico exclaimed. Eli looked at Nico questioningly. Nico sighed. "Sorry for earlier. I thought you were... one of those things"

Eli smiled at her gently. "No, it's okay Nico. We wanted to knock but we can't exactly afford making noises. So, I decided to use my keys instead."

"Nicocchi is so paranoid." Nozomi teased. Nico glared at her.

"Look at the one who's quivering like a child earlier."

"Oh, what bravery" Nozomi mocked. "Did you get that when Maki-chan hugged you?" Nico blushed.

"It's not!"

"Hai hai. Stop it you two. We can't afford to make noises or we'll attract them."

Nico and Nozomi looked at her. "What do you mean?" Nozomi asked.

Maki sighed. "Well, Eli here did something stupid earlier to prove that theory. I thought for sure she was a goner!"

"M-maki! They didn't need to know that!"

"Elicchi, what did you do?" Nozomi asked, worried. Eli couldn't stand that expression from her and sighed.

"I walked into the middle of a zombie horde."

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Nico yelled. Maki closed the door quietly and glared at Nico. Nico shot her an apologetic look.

"I noticed that they're only attracted to the sound, so I tested out that theory."

"By walking right into them?" Nozomi asked, her bangs covering her eyes.

Eli nodded. After a few seconds of silence, she could see tears from Nozomi's eyes falling to the floor. She panicked. Nozomi circled her arms around Eli's neck.

"Don't do that again. You have no idea how worried I am for you..." she said shakily. Eli hugged her back.

"Ehem." Nico coughed. They separated. "If you still didn't notice, we're right in the middle of a zombie infested building. Go do your flirting somewhere else when we're in a safe zone." Both of them blushed at this.

"Eli, we need to get to the other building. Umi and the others are still there."

"Ah, right. Let's go?" Maki proceeded to open the door carefully. There are no zombies there yet. She motioned at them to get out of the room and proceed. All three of them nodded at her. Maki led the way, along with both Nozomi and Nico behind her, their bats ready. Eli guarded the rear. She looked out if there were some zombies approaching them from behind.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached the other building, where the Home E.C. room was located. They took the stairs that lead to the rooftop. Maki was getting more and more suspicious as to why there were no zombies along the way. Eli still looked out from behind them, trying to sense if someone or something are approaching them. They reached the door of the rooftop. Maki was about to open the door when Eli stopped her.

"Shh." Eli grabbed the handle. "Maki, grab that pail." Maki picked up the pail from beside the stairs. Nico and Nozomi readied their bats. Eli nodded at them and silently, she opened the door. They got on the rooftop and saw no zombie. They sighed in relief, until they heard someone screaming.

"Somebody help us!"

"Hanayo?" Maki searched for the source of the voice. Eli walked forward seven steps and looked above the rooftop's entrance. She saw Hanayo, Rin and the rest of them there. Umi had her bow and a lot of arrows on her back. She seemed to be pointing her bow at something to her right. Eli walked three steps to her left and saw a lot of zombies waiting for them to get down. 'It seems that they attracted them, they must be making a lot of noise.' Kotori turned and saw Eli.

"Eli-chan!" She exclaimed. The others looked at Kotori and followed her line of sight. Eli signalled at them to keep quiet and watch. Umi, who seemed to understand, told them and they watch as Eli motioned Maki to hand her the pail. Nico handed her bat to her. Eli went to the farthes corner of the rooftop and placed the pail there upside down. Then, she held the bat up and hit the pail as hard as she could. They watched in disbelief.

'What is she-' Umi's thought was cut off when she saw the zombies turn to the noise and walked to it. Eli kept banging the pail until she saw a zombie only a foot away from her. She walked away silently.

Umi, seeing this chance, motioned Hanayo to stand up. Hanayo shook her head but Umi held her gaze.

"Let's go. Eli showed us that those zombies are only attracted to noise, so be careful and go down silently."

The rest of them nodded. Kotori was the first one to get down. Seeing that no zombie approached her, she gave a thumbs up to the rsst, who followed. Umi was the last one to go down. They silently went to where Eli and the rest was. Maki put a finger on her lips and shushed them. She motioned at them to get inside. They complied. Eli silently closed the door behind them.

"So, what now?" Kotori asked, breaking the silence. They all looked at each other. Maki sighed.

"All I know is we need to get out of here and go somewhere else where we're safe."

"But, where?" Hanyo asked meekly.

"We need something that can get us out of this school. But what?"

"Kotori, is your mother still here?" Umi asked. Kotori shook her head.

"Okaa-san left to Narita earlier to meet up with some foreign diplomats. She said she was the one in charge of showing them around the city."

"Oh, then what do we do now-nya?"

Maki felt her phone vibrate. She took it out and saw a message from Nozomi. She looked at the girl who was still standing near Eli. There was no indication that she pulled her phone out and texted Maki.

"Nozomi?" Maki called out to her. Every one of them turned to her. "Are you the one who messaged me earlier?"

Nozomi and Nico looked at each other. Nico stared at Maki in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? Nozomi lost her phone while we were on the run against those monsters."

"Then, who was the one who sent me a message earlier and now?"

Eli thought for a moment. "Maki, hand me your phone." The girl obliged and Eli opened the message.

 _Once you read this, I assume you know that your friend dropped her phone while on the run._

 _Go to the school's garden. Find a hidden entrance with a metal door. It's located near where the lily flowers bloom best._

 _Input the code L-O-5-U-N-6 near the metal door. Don't worry, you'll find where it is. Something is hidden there that could help you._

 _Best of luck._

 _P.S. You'll need someone with driving experience._

They turned to each other.

"What was that about? Is it some prank message." Maki asked.

"I don't know. But whoever it is, they are the one who told us where Nozomi and Nico was at. I think it's safe to trust them." Eli reasoned out.

"But why help us?"

"I think you of all people should know that, Maki." Umi told her. Maki went silent. Eli sighed and started to planning out on how to get to the garden.

Kotori stood silently. 'Is it who I think it is?' She shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile at UTX academy, a girl with pink locks hidden in a hood snapped the phone shut.

"Are you sure you're not gonna help them?" Kira Tsubasa asked the girl, who only shrugged.

"I want to test out how far they can go." Tsubasa sighed.

"You know, he won't be happy with how you deal with things. Anya Strauss." The girl called Anya giggled.

"Don't worry, he'll be thanking me later."

* * *

 **Aaaaand that's story number three update. I don't know if I'm gonna be able to do an update for story number two now, but I'll try.**

 **Another person appeared! What will be her role in their zombie-infested lives?**

 **Oh look! A-Rise is involved. XD**

 **What would happen? Find out in the next chapters. ;P**

 **Well then, Jun Sakamoto,**

 **Signing Out~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long guys. I was having my moments...**

 **Nico: Reading fanfics, lying down on her bed, playing dota 2 and League of Legends, trolling on Ragnarok-**

 **Me: You could say I was busy... hehehe xD**

 **Maki: ...whatever, I'm out of here.**

 **Disclaimer: Need I repeat myself?**

* * *

The walk to the school's main entrance was rather... uneventful. Surely, few encounters then and there, but all they did was avoid them. The school's garden was located near the gym, so all they need to do now was go through the front, to where the alpaca's were kept, then turn left. That didn't look so hard, right?

"Strange... where could've they gone to?" Umi looked around their surroundings. She could see a few of the undead. Not the horde that was eating up students earlier.

"Let's just go." Maki shrugged. _Well, it is strange to see them gone in just a few minutes... I wonder if something could've lured them outside... or maybe..._ she glanced at Kotori. _Well, Kotori seems a bit..._ her thoughts were interrupted with a loud explosion. "Wha-"

"What was that?" Honoka asked. The other members just stared at the direction where it came from.

Eli snapped out of it and called out to them. "Let's take this chance and get moving while we can." They nodded.

The group arrived in the garden a couple of minutes later. There were still no zombies in sight.

"This is really getting strange..."

"Just help me search that metal door that person was talking about!"

"Oh right."

Meanwhile Eli was standing near the flowers she and Nozomi tended to since they cam to the student council.

"Lilies, huh?" She didn't want to do what she had in mind, but she has no other choice. She picked up one of the gardening trowels there and went back to the flowers. She dug out the roots of those flowers and put them gently besides her. She sighed and continued on. She continued what she was doing. After reaching the bottom part of the flower bed, her trowel struck something. _Bingo_

"Eli, what are you doing?" Nico went to Eli's side. The blonde haired russian didn't answer her, instead, she cleared out the soil and saw something metallic. Nico gasped.

"T-this is..." the rest of the members went to their side and gasped simultaneously. Eli smirked.

"Found you."

* * *

A black haired man was running away from the horde of the undead that was hot on his trails, gun in hand. _Honestly! We could've done something to lure them out here other than making that facility explode! Damn you and your plans, Eizenbern!_

He turned to an alley, but found out too late that the alley was also filled with zombies. He tried turning back, but the zombies who were tailing him were right behind him. He was trapped. _Damn, is this it for me?_

A rope hit him in the face and looked up. He smirked. _That guy is really... damn!_ He jumped and grabbed on to the rope, climbing as fast as he could to avoid the zombies grabbing on to him. Unfortunately, one of 'em reached his leg. The man cursed in his breathe. He started kicking the zombie's hand away with his other leg.

"You little piece of- LET GO OF MY LEG!" He kicked the wrist of the zombie hard and the hand gripping on his leg let go. He sighed in relief and continued climbing up until he reached the rooftop of that building. He saw a blonde man smirking down at him as he stood and dusted himself off.

"Seriously, are you trying to get me killed?"

The blonde haired only smiled and pointed to where Otonokizaka was.

"At least you managed to lure all of them out, Kaito." The blonde haired man said.

"It was all your fucked up idea, Gino."

"Now, we wait."

* * *

JSDF Special Ops Hasegawa Ruko sniped her hundredth kill for the hour from the rooftop of UTX Academy. She sighed as she looked through the binoculars and saw Umbrella Corp. Soldiers block uninfected civilians into entering the Academy's Campus. She sighed once again as she fix her ponytailed red hair and lit up a cigarette. She inhaled the smoke.

"Smoking again, Ruko? I thought I told you that those things could ruin one's health..."

Ruko puffed out the smoke in her lungs. "And I thought I told you I don't care? You meddle too much, Anya."

Anya Strauss sighed and flipped her silvery long locks of hair. "Well, you know me..." she stood besides Ruko and handed an envelope to her. Ruko shrugged and took it.

"Orders from above." With that, Anya left.

Ruko sighed once more. She inhaled the smoke.

"You weren't always like that... Anya..."

* * *

After a few moments of digging, Ayase Eli found what she was looking for. A box attached to the metallic door. Inside it was the device used to input the password. Surely that would be easy to Eli since they were given the code but, there was one thing they didn't count on being there.

A fingerprint scanner.

She sighed and scratched her head. "What are we gonna do with this?"

"With what?" Nozomi came to Eli's side and crouched down.

"That" she pointed at the scanner. Nozomi hummed. "Well, we could always try having everyone try it out, right?"

"Uhn! Nozomi-chan's right!" Honoka piped in, munching on a bread.

Eli sweatdropped. "Honoka..."

"Let's try it out, Eli." Maki said. She look at the others who also gave her an approving look. She sighed and started to input the password. After that, she put her index finger to the scanner. The scanner beeped.

Once...

Twice..

Thrice...

ACCESS DENIED

 _Of course..._ she turned to the others. "Who wants to go next?"

"I'll go!"

"I will!"

Rin and Honoka said at the same time.

"Honoka-chan! Let me go first!"

"No, I will!"

"Me!"

"No, me!"

The other members sighed. Hanayo tried to calm Rin down while Umi walked up to them.

"I will go next." Kotori said. Eli stepped aside and watched as Kotori put her index finger to the scanner.

The monitor beeped.

Once...

Twice...

Thrice...

ACCESS GRANTED

The ground rumbles as the metallic door opens. The ceilings lit up one by one to reveal metallic walls and stairs leading below ground. Rin and Honoka approached the stairs and gulped. All of them looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

One by one, all of them cautiously descended using the stairs. They could see an elevator at the bottom of the stairs. They pushed the button and the elevator opened. The elevator was huge! They could fit an elephant in there if they wanted to. All of them entered and Eli pushed the button from the inside of the elevator once more. The elevator started moving... descending...

After a few silent minutes, the elevator stopped. The doors opened, revealing a control room. There were lots of buttons from here and there, and a large screen on the left. But what caught their attention wasn't the room itself. Rather, what's outside the room.

It was like a warehouse of some sort... a HUGE one...

It could probably fit two Antonov AN-225 Mriya and still have some space for a passenger plane and some maintenance devices...

But it doesn't contain planes...

Instead, there was a huge metal dome in the center, a buggy, a Ducati with some weird attachments, a pitch black armored SUV, and an armored Bus.

They all stared in awe.

Eli snapped out of her trance and thought.

'Does Principal Minami know any of this?'

* * *

"Kira Tsubasa." Hasegawa Ruko muttered. "Why do they want me to assassinate her... unless..." she folded the letter and put it in her pocket.

She pulled out her phone and dialled someone.

"Kreiss here."

Ruko sighed. "Rei, I need your help."

* * *

 **Okay... chapter done... phew.**

 **I wanted to update since last week but I was 'busy' hehe xD**

 **I will try to update once or twice a month... depending on my schedule.**

 **So, any questions asked, comments, reviews, criticisms...**

 **Just put it on that review box below and I'll be sure to answer them.**

 **See ya next time guys!**

 **Jun Sakamoto,**

 **Signing Out~**


End file.
